1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder to support a lid on the side of a coffee cup.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many stores that provide drinks to customers in paper or cardboard cups with a removable lid also provides stations for the customers to add additional ingredients to the drink, such as, for example, cream and/or sugar. In order for the customer to add these ingredients, however, the customer must remove the lid and placed the lid down on a counter or other surface. Such surfaces may be laden with bacteria that are then transferred to the lid and then possibly to the customer.
It would be beneficial to provide a device that allows the customer to remove the lid from the cup and secure the lid to the cup in such a way that the lid is out of the way, allowing the customer to add the desired ingredients to his/her drink, thereby reducing the risk of contamination of the lid.